The Graduation Ball: A night to remember
by RedCloudWitch
Summary: After a year being partners with the most hated man in Hogwarts. One faithful night Hermione sees something different glittering in Malfoy's eyes. Now beneath the chandelier, she dances with a different Malfoy..and liking it. Warning:incredibly long story


So this is something that I wrote while we were on our way to Florida and I fell asleep listening to David Cook's voice. Hope you enjoy!

THE GRADUATION BALL

"That gown looks beautiful on you!" Ginny said as Hermione twirled around with glee, It was the night of their Graduation Ball and they were getting ready at their room.

"You think so?" Hermione asked, "I'm not sure about the shoes. I think its a bit tall for me."

It was a deep scarlet, strapless dress that fell all the way to her knees, it was tight in the chest area but fell loosely at the waist and below and every time she twirled it would flow elegantly. The smooth silk hugged her curves and the diamond sequences at the top gave it a shine like appearance. And to top it all off a golden heart-shaped necklace was on her neck and matching golden bangles were on her wrist. Her heels were long but not enough to make her look like a female version of Yao Ming, it was a bit hard to handle. But aside from that, she was indeed beautiful, the ideal Gryffindor Princess.

"Too bad Harry and Ron decided not to come. Their jaws would fall to the ground if they saw you." Ginny said nudging Hermione who blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Oh, stop it. You don't look the bad yourself."

Ginny had an emerald silk dress that ended at her ankles. The fabric of the dress made her beautiful red hair look more vibrant. She wasn't that bad herself, in fact she looked like a fairy tale princess.

"Nobody will be looking at me tonight." she said modestly

"I can't believe after all this time, I'll still be able to graduate." Hermione said thinking of all the things she has gone through the past years.

"Now, now." Ginny said imitating her mother, "All that trouble wasn't worth nothing. Now it's best that you turn that frown of yours upside down. Tonight will be our last night in the halls of Hogwarts so it better be a night to remember." She gave a light giggle and Hermione followed.

"Good, now let me fix that hair of yours."

A year has passed since Voldemort's defeat and now everyone knows to no longer fear his name. Harry decided to lay-low for a while and help round up all the remaining Deatheaters that had scattered all around Europe, so he wasn't able to enter 7th year much to Ginny's disappointment. Ron went out with helping Harry at the same time was working part-time as George's new partner, taking the place of their late brother, Fred. They still keep in touch by letter, of course. Hermione was the only one of the Golden Trio to care enough to attain her N.E.W.T.S., which she studied day and night for.

She even had to bare the fact that Draco Malfoy had been her potions partner this year, how that boy managed to evade Azkaban is a mystery. Not that it wasn't a problem, they had grown quite civil with each other (If glaring at each other every single moment is called civil) although they do have their arguments. She remembered one confrontation that didn't end well....for either of them.

They were cleaning up the mess they made in potions muggle style and were arguing at who's fault it is. After a lot of yells and glares, Hermione had enough and 'accidentally' splashed Malfoy with a bucket full of water. As revenge Malfoy threw the wet end of his mop at her face. And then all hell breaks loose.

In the end Prof. Slughorn returned with a still messy classroom and two dripping students who were using mops as swords. It wasn't a pretty sight.

So they had a couple of rough spots. She was still grateful that Malfoy wasn't an idiot when it came to potions because if he was then she wouldn't be the one with the highest Points in her NEWTs

"There! It's perfect." Ginny took a step back and admired her work.

She stood up and walked towards the full body mirror of their bedroom. It took her a minute to recognize her own reflection. Her normally bushy hair was now tied elegantly in complicated knots and twirls leaving a strands to frame her face. Now, Hermione wasn't the vain type of person but she had to admit, she looked H.O.T.

Hermione ran over to Ginny and suffocated her in a hug. "Thank you." she whispered.

Ginny scoffed it away and looked at her friend in the eye. "Don't be so dramatic." the mischievous glint in her eye shined brighter. "Now, come on. Let's make Ron regret not coming to school." she gave her a wink and off they went to the ball promising themselves a night to remember.

A night to remember one of them would indeed have...

* * *

The Great Hall was decorated just as well as it was during the Yule Ball except it didn't have the christmasy feel. The 4 tables have disappeared to give enough room for dancing and there were small tables & chairs fit for four surrounding it for people who are tired of dancing or simply did not dance. But the most amazing of all was a giant crystal chandelier on the very center of the room charmed to float above it. For short it looked like a ball room.

Hermione and Ginny entered the hall fifteen minutes late. Prof. McGonnagal, who was giving a speech when they had burst into the room, each gave them glares but shooed them off since it was their last day at Hogwarts.

After the speech, an unseen orchestra began playing and people from all houses began pairing up in order to dance. Others, such as Ginny and Hermione, sat glumly at the seats. Apparently they were so busy picking out dresses and shoes that they forgot another good accessory- dates.

"I can't believe we forgot to ask someone out." Ginny groaned

Hermione agreed and drank a bit of pumpkin juice, "It is a bit new after all, Ron and Harry are normally there to ask us before we forget."

"Even Luna has a date." Ginny pointed at the direction of their blond friend who was sporting a very peculiar dress.

Everyone knew that Luna was a bit -unique and her taste of clothing reflected that. Although despite the obvious, someone must have guessed this coming. Luna was wearing a dress that resembled gowns that were worn during the medieval times. It was a blue with two layers, one was a strapless gown that was a dark shade of midnight blue that flowed all the way to her ankles. Over that was a much lighter icy blue that had a V-shaped neck and showed the midnight gown underneath. It had sleeves reaching all the way to her wrist and hanged. at the end there as a slight embroidery to it. It too reached all the way to her ankles and flowed elegantly when she danced with her partner, Dean Thomas. Her hair was in a simple updo hairstyle with her bangs framing her face.

"Do you think she's wearing a girdle underneath _that?" _Ginny asked,

Hermione looked at her skeptically. "You don't honestly think Luna would go all that torture now would you."

Ginny shrugged and drank some more of her Pumpkin juice.

They stayed like that for a minute, talking about who was dancing with whom and what fun it would have been to have the boys here.

It didn't take long before Ginny was escorted to dance by a dashing brunette man. Hermione waved her off, assuring her that she will be fine and didn't mind at all. She gave a sigh, no one would dare ask her to dance. Not only was she very intimidating but also no one dared to receive a jealous Ron's wrath when he finds out you've been dancing with _his _girl.

Well, at least everyone except a ferret we all know and love...

"Excuse me?" someone said offering Hermione a hand,

"Hm?" she said and looked up from her 5th cup to meet the infamous ferret himself, Draco Malfoy. He was wearing a green and silver dress robe (how Slytherin of him) and his hair wasn't the slick back style she expected instead it was left slightly untidy and uncombed which gave him the ragged charm that some girls would swoon for.

Nearly choking on her drink, Hermione managed to let out a squeek. "Malfoy?"

"May I have this dance?" he said but the tone of his voice sounded different. Almost- sincere?

Hermione rose a well-plucked eyebrow, did she just her what she thought she heard?

The former Deatheater, once ferret transfigured, pureblooded, Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy just asked her, Hermione Granger, Best friend of Voldemort ridding Harry Potter, Muggle-born, book-worm, Gryffindor Princess on...a-a dance? Either someone's playing a practical joke or Malfoy is just plain confunded.

But there was something. Something in the silkiness of his voice that told her that he really meant it. His eyes looked almost -pleading. Pleading she would say yes? or was she just mistaken. But with a slight hesitation she made up her mind, besides people from other tables were beginning to stare at them. Who wouldn't? After all Draco Malfoy extending his hand to Hermione Granger does not happen everyday.

"Alright?" she said in barely a whisper,

Malfoy gave a smirk, glad by the look on his face, and together they made their way to the dance floor causing more people to stare. Some who were chattering silenced to look while others who were dancing peeked over their partner's shoulders to witness the unbelievable sight. It didn't take long for people to begin gossiping.

_"Is that Hermione Granger w-with Draco Malfoy?"_

_"Now that's a sight for sore eyes."_

_"Have they gone mental?"_

_"Weasley would probably pop his eyes out if he saw this."_

Hermione tried her best ignoring all the loud whispers of outrage and focused her attention at her partner. She placed a not so confident hand on his shoulder and nearly jumped when he placed his on her back. She held is hand as they waltzed together in the beat of the music which suddenly changed into a slow melody accompanied by violins that Hermione knew all too well.

"The music of the night." she said out loud,

"Pardon?"

"The songs name. It's called the music of the night." she explained, mentally slapping herself for suddenly blurting out stuff. She must really look like a know-it-all.

Just then the male voice started to sing.

**_Night time sharpened, heightens each sensation,_**

**_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination,_**

**_Silently the senses abandon their defenses,_**

At that moment Malfoy sent her in an unexpected twirl. Hermione looked at him incredulously. Since when did Malfoy learn how to dance? She couldn't help but smile as he shot her a 'didn't-think-I-could-do-that-did-you' look.

**_Softly, Gently night unfurls it's splendor,_**

**_Grasp it, sense it, Tremulous and tendor,_**

**_Turn your face away from the garish light of day,_**

**_Turn your thoughts away from cold unfeeling light,_**

**_And listen to the music of the night,_**

They were just beneath the chandelier. Never in all her life would she have imagined this. Dancing with the most unlikeliest person she'd be with...and liking it. It felt like betrayal to all the things she had believed but it was true. She liked dancing with Malfoy, 'I must be loosing my mind.' she thought. As the music rose, Hermione's former stiffness stopped and she became more comfortable in his arms.

**_Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world,  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before,  
Let your soul take you where you long to be,_**

He twirled her once again but this time she didn't seem to mind. In fact she had unconsciously moved closer to him than before surprising Malfoy, whose eyes widened for a quarter of a second. Their chests were only inches away from each other and their eyes looked at each other as if they were the only people in the room. They were in their own little world, waltzing to the music like from a fairy tale.

**_Only then can you belong to me,_**

As much as Hermione hated admitting it Malfoy is a good dancer and, maybe it was just the music but, for the first time she actually thought that he was- she struggled at the word- charming. Like the ones from the fairy tale books she read when she was a kid. The handsome prince who was there to sweep her off her feet and carry her to a beautiful castle by the sea. At least that's what it said from the story books.

**_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication,  
Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation,_**

And as the music rose and their steps move faster, there was no hesitation. Malfoy ultimately forgot that the mudblood he's dancing with is already taken by the weasel he loathed.

**_Let the dream begin, let your darkest side give in,  
To the power of the music that I write,  
The power of the music of the night, _**

He lifted her off the ground. Then he noticed that sometime during their dance her hands have gone to his neck and his were now on her waist. Time stopped for them as her warm brown eyes met his cool gray. She was so close that he could actually smell the scent of her perfume.

**_You alone can make my song take flight,  
Help me make the music of the night,_**

The final notes played so Draco lowered her and removed his hands of her and she, although half-hearted, off his chest. With one final gentlemanly move he held her hand and leaned in to brush his lips against it. One strong current tingled her spine as his warm lips touched her skin.

They both left the dance floor and Hermione sat down on one of the chairs, and surprisingly so did Malfoy. _'I thought the dance was over? what's he doing following me.' _She noticed that people were beginning to look at their direction, _again. _

"What are you planning?" she asked him viciously,

Looking at her with utter confusion Malfoy answered. "Well, I was planning to get you some pumpkin juice then ta-"

"No! not that, I meant what are you doing right now?"

"You mean sitting beside you, why is that such a problem?" he asked innocently (as if it were possible)

Hermione leaned closer her anger rising by the second. "Don't play with me Malfoy. I know your planning something, either to humiliate me or simply to mess with me I don't know. But let me warn you it won't work. I am not easily fooled into thinking you suddenly turned _nice."_

"I have honestly no idea what your babbling about, Granger. I simply sat here first and your the one that followed. If I hadn't known better I'd say _you _were the one following _me_." he said calmly with a tad bit of smug.

Hermione attempted her best scowl and glared at him. Oh how she wished to wipe that smug smirk of his face. That insufferable, haughty-

At that moment two near and rather loud gossipers can't seem to get their voices lowered and the rumour made it's way into her ears:

_"Oh my gosh, I can't believe it! Hermione and Malfoy?!? That's outrageous!"_

"_Yes I know, I think it started when Slughorn partnered them in Potions."_

_"You think she placed a love potion on him."_

_"She **is **crafty, I read that she placed the same potion on Krum and Potter."_

_"That's what Rita Skeeter said, Then she ended up with that Weasley fellow."  
_

_"Hey, but you have to admit, Draco Malfoy is cute."_

_"He is. For a Deatheater I mean."_

Hermione's face showed utter shock and a tad bit disgust. She can't believe that people actually think Malfoy is _cute. _They have no taste whatsoever. (says the girl that dated a guy that can't even say her name right XD)

Across from her Malfoy was trying his best to roll on the floor laughing but it was difficult. He held back a chuckle but smirked wider when he saw Hermione's face. She was angry, obviously and looked ready to beat the crap out of the gossipers but mostly beat him. The air was getting tense and Hermione can't keep her cool for long, if he didn't do anything soon his cheek would soon be swelling.

"So, why don't we go for a walk?" he asked standing up and holding out his hand.

Hermione stared at him and took his hand. This would probably send more rumours but, so what? She'll do anything to get out of this room. Who knows what more ridiculous lies she'll hear if she stays.

They left the Great Hall and made their way to the court yard, sending a flurry of whispers as they left.

* * *

It was a beautiful starry night that even the magic of the Great Hall can't imitate. A perfectly round moon shined above them and the strange but relaxing night sounds echoed through the air.

Hermione let Malfoy lead and they both headed towards the Lake, a serene and quiet location. Although as they headed towards the lake, they passed a another couple snogging their pants off. They momentarily stopped to stare at Draco and Hermione as if they were more strange than the fact that a moment ago they were just ready to swallow each other's heads with all that snogging.

They stepped down the stairs that lead to the docks and Malfoy was nice enough to support her as she nearly tripped. Heels are a killer!

The cold breeze made Hermione regret ever wearing a strapless dress. Draco noticed as she began to shiver slightly and ,being the gentleman that he is, took off the outer layer of his dress robe and place it over her shoulders, brushing her skin lightly. (much like a tux)

Startled Hermione jumped as his skin made contact with hers. "What do you think your doing?" she asked him, shocked

"Your suppose to be smart. What do you think I'm doing?" Draco asked sarcasm evident in his voice,

Of course she knew what he was doing, she wasn't stupid. But the fact that Draco Malfoy of all people was doing this was a but of a jaw-dropper. No one thought he was able to make kind gestures such as this. Swallowing her pride she prepared to say the words she thought she would never say to him.

"Thank you" she mumbled

"Your welcome." he said, smug as always

They stood there for a while staring at the stars. It was complete silence, the only sound heard was a few ripples in the lake indicating the giant squid watching them. (Nosy squid haha)

A year ago the thought of this happening never came to her but now, by some slip of fate, it was like the most absurd thing that has ever happened to her and that's saying something. They didn't talk much but somehow enjoy each other's company.

She never had anything like this with Ron. It was mostly snogging, awkward moments, argumentative flirting and more awkwardness. But with Draco it was completely different- although the snogging is quite tempting. '_Snap out of it Hermione!' _she mentally shook herself. Thoughts like that were dangerous and not to mention so wrong. She was actually think of lip to lip contact with a former Deatheater. What the bloody hell is wrong with her? If Harry or Ron saw her now they'd probably never speak to her again.

"You must be missing them." Draco stated,

"Huh?" she didn't quite get that,

"I meant Weasley and Potter. Them touring England and you stuck here in school with the rest of us. You must be wishing you went with them."

"Oh." That was surprising for 2 reasons, #1 Draco said Harry and Ron's names without any sort of mockery or ridicule and #2 Is he psychic or something?

"Not exactly, Ron and Harry chose to stay out while I wanted to finish my N.E. Education is important if you want a job in the ministry, something Ron and Harry unfortunately forgot."

He looked surprised. "You want a job at the ministry?" he asked skeptically

"I'm sure they'd reconsider my S.P.E.W. idea since the elves helped a lot during the war. (DOBBY! T^T). After that I've always considered being an Auror but that seems too extreme for me so maybe starting a role at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would be better."

"Seems like you have a bright future ahead of you."

"It seems I do."

They stared at each other for a few moments.

Deciding things should stop before it goes too far Hermione looked away and hugged her arms.

"It's getting late. Maybe we should go back." she suggested

She scrambled for the stairs when she suddenly lost balance of her heels and fell. (Told ya heels were killers!)

But she didn't feel the ground what she felt instead was a pair of strong arms around her waist. She looked up and saw him, I mean really saw him. Concern in his features. For the first time, Draco Malfoy seemed human to her. No longer the self-absorbed prat she met during her early years. No longer the bully who tormented her and called her mudblood. He wasn't the same. He _has _changed.

"...Draco..."

Her voice seemed to startle him and realizing what she had said Hermione- surprisingly didn't care.

It takes one night to show her the Draco Malfoy. One night, and Hermione Granger.

He heard his name escape her mouth. Was he hearing right? or Had the world suddenly go upside down? But whatever it was he wished time would have stopped then and there. His arms around her and her eyes on him.

Ever since the start of the year and Slughorn had chosen them to be partners, he had secretly wished to make a good impression on her. To make her forget all the hurtful words he had teased her. He owed her that much and over the rest of the year he slowly shed his old skin. He wasn't the egoistical Malfoy before and he'll prove it. It took him a year to prepare. Prepare to have enough courage t-to...

His lips slammed hard into hers. Hermione's eyes widened but surprisingly though she didn't pull back. She didn't want to pull back. Call it urges or stupid hormones but for some reason her logical mind seemed to shut down the moment Draco's lips met hers.

It was soft and bittersweet, as if he was saying goodbye. Was he? she wasn't sure. All she knew was she was enjoying every single moment of this. And wished it would never stop.

-But it did and Draco let go of her so she could stand. He smiled truly at her and she, although confused, smiled back.

"So this is goodbye." he said softly

Hermione startled by his words looked disappointed. "I guess it is."

"It was nice meeting you, _Hermione." _

"It was nice meeting you, _Draco." _

He walked up the stairs and wearing his signature smirk he turned to her.

"Just so you know." he said, "You're the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be, so don't think I'll be nice to Pothead and Weasel."

Hermione giggled, "Never thought of it."

She saw his silhouette run up the stairs and disappear. She sighed. _'Nothing happened' _she told herself, _'Draco Malfoy never kissed me and I never kissed him. period."_

She calmed herself and walked back to the Gryffindor common room, desperate for some sleep. While she undressed she forgot to return Draco's robe/jacket._'I think I'll keep this.' _and hid it far beneath her suitcase so no one but her will find it.

_'Tomorrow will be a new day and I'll leave this place. Draco will never see me and No one will ever know of this.'_

_

* * *

_

_**Songs:**_

_**Iris by GooGoo Dolls**_

_**It Ends Tonight by All American Rejects**_

_**&**_

_**Music of the night sung by David Cook**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Epilogue:**

MEANWHILE WITH DRACO...

He walked towards the Slytherin common room. He had enough trouble tonight and decided to check out, but thoughts of Hermione still bothered him...a lot. While on the way he passed the same snoging couple earlier, except now the guy seemed a really angry and the girl was cowering in fear. He raised his hand and looked ready to slap her when-

"Hey you!"

The boy glared angrily at Draco. "What do you what, Malfoy?" he sneered

"I want you to back off before you hurt that lovely lady over there." He recognized the girl as a Slytherin in one of his classes.

"Well, why don't you mind your business!" he spat back rising to his full height, which is about a couple inches taller that Draco.

Completely unfazed, Draco chuckled which surprised the boy and his date, who looked at him like he was a lunatic.

"What are you laughing at, Deatheater!?" the boy asked suspiciously,

He stared at the boy towering him, unintimidated by his height. An amused yet menacing smile curled his lips. "Do you know the best thing about a Deatheater?" he said, his stare intense, "Nothing, That's what. sure you could cruciate a muggle or wizard anytime you want, so what if your completely free to torture anyone who threatens you. No matter what, the feeling of having that acursed mark burned to your skin is like having a sizzling iron rode pierce through your arm. But nothing was compared to the torture we would witness.

I remember there were times when the Dark Lord would bring a muggle for him to have fun on. She would be screaming until she beged for death. Being the sympathetic man he is, he gave it to her. Slow and painfully." He could tell the boy was losing his cool with the sweat pouring on his face. "But I must admit" he smirked, "There were times when I wanted to try it myself."

"B-But y-you c-c-can't do that! It's illegal!" He stammered, the former shadow of his confidence fading away,

"Yes it is. But who says I can't do it. I'll end up in Azkaban anyway so why not head out doing some good for once. I've already got my wand here so-"

He wasn't able to finish his statement because the boy had already made a dash. The coward had made a run for it and Draco was sure that he won't be planning on coming back for a while.

The Slytherin boy let out a laugh clutching his stomach for support."Run! You git! Come back and I'll make sure you'll come face to face with the snake man himself."

But he stopped short when another Slytherin approached him cautiously.

"You didn't actually mean it, did you?" she squeaked,

Draco's laughter died down and he shrugged. "Nah, lucky for him I left my wand back at the commons."

"Oh" she said bashfully, "Thank you then."

"No problem." he gave her a coy smirk, "We Slytherins have to stick up for each other."

She blushed scarlet and began twiddling with her hair. "Um, You wouldn't mind dancing with me for a while, would you?"

Draco looked uncertain what to do, "Uh, you see I was heading back to the common room. I think I'll sleep in early."

She looked disappointed but quickly perked up, "You wouldn't mind me accompanying you. I think I've had enough for tonight."

"Why not?" he answered as they head to the dungeons. "By the way I haven't quite got your name?"

She walked beside him and smiled up. "My names Astoria, Astoria Greengrass."

"Oh" he said "That's a nice name."

-

-

-

_**END**_

_**...for now**_

-

-

-

* * *

Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it'd turn out to be. It came out quite nicely in fact.

Oh yeah the AstoriaxDraco thing was just something I thought when I was bored after finishing the story.

So here are the facts:

-this is the longest oneshot i have ever typed

-this is my first songfic so be gentle

-"music of the night" was my BFF's fave Phantom of the Opera song (i think)

-David Cook rocks!

-I know I could have thought of better songs so spare me the flames

-I personally don't like phantom of the opera that much (It sounds gay to me with all the stalking guy and stuff) and would trade it any day for Moulin Rouge!

-I'm not a huge supporter for AstoriaxDraco cause I haven't met her in any of the books, although don't expect this to be my last AstoriaxDraco moments

-Draco's a bit wierd in this one

-Luna's dress resembles those you see in those middle ages movies like king authur, robin hood, sleeping beauty yadayadayada...

-LunaxDean fan over here!

-the gossipers here are just for fun

-the dancing scene was hard to write since I didn't know a thing about ballroom dancing so forgive me if it wasn't that great

That all I'll think about making a sequel maybe 5 or 6 years in their future.

Anyhow, _ciao!_

Oh yeah and don't forget to read and review!

_**

* * *

  
**_


End file.
